SpongeBob-Sitting
SpongeBob-Sitting is the fourth episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot Discord presented the Fountain of Youth in honor of the royalty of Equestria, But Patrick mistakenly splashed into the fountain and turn SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Plankton and himself into babies, Now, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Moon Dancer and Trixie will have to take care of them before the Royalties arrives for the festival at the Castle of Friendship, While Sandy and Zecora find the ingredients for the cure for them. Presenting The Fountain of Youth One day, SpongeBob and his friends arrived at the Castle of Friendship and met up with Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Moon Dancer and Trixie. Twilight explained about the Festival at her kingdom and the royalties arriving soon. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton Turned into babies However, Discord presented them wth the Fountin of Youth. Just then, Patrick has mistaken it for swimming and jumped into it as he turns into a baby. Suddenly, The splash from the fountain has turned SpongeBob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton Into babies. It gave everypony quite a shock. Meeting with Zecora At the Everfree Forset, Twilight and her friends came to see Zecora at her hut. She recommended them to take care of the babies while she and Sandy gather the ingredients for the Age Brew. So, Twilight planned that she and Sunset will take turn taking care of SpongeBob while Spike, Moon Dancer and Starlight takes care of Plankton, Applejack and Pinkie Pie takes care of Patrick, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash takes care of Mr. Krabs and Rarity and Trixie takes care of Squidward. Taking care of SpongeBob At Twilight's Castle, She and Sunset took turns wit SpongeBob. Twilight even let him play with her old toy, Smartypants, Sunset on the other hand is great with him. Taking care of Patrick At Sugarcube Corner, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were in charge of taking care of Patrick. With Apple Bloom bringing some of her old baby toys for Patrick to play with, Marble Cake brought Pound and Pumpkin Cake to play with him. Taking care of Squidward At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity and Trixie were taking turn taking care of Squidward as Sweetie Belle helps out playing with him. When he made a mess in his diaper, Rarty had to change him as Sweetie Belle passes over some changing equipment. Taking care of Mr. Krabs At Fluttershy's Cottage, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were taking turn taking care of Mr. Krabs. Every time Rainbow Dash tries her best, He keeps crying. But when Fluttershy took her turn, He stops crying. Taking care of Plankton Meanwhile back at Twilight's Castle, Spike, Moon Dancer and Starlight took their turn taking care of Plankton. As Spike brings out his old bath toys, Starlight and Moon Dancer give Plankton a bath. It took a while, But the got him clean. Finding the Age Brew ingredients A few hours later, Sandy and Zecora found the right ingredients for the aging brew. Zapple Juice, Two Carrots and one Broccoli. Mixing it with the sample of Youth Water. The cure was made/Turning back to normal After that, Zecora has finally finished the ageing brew. Just a single splash each, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton are back to their normal grown up selves. And just in time, The Royalty Festival has begun. Trivia *In this episode, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer takes turn taking care of SpongeBob, Spike, Moon Dancer and Starlight Glimmer takes care of Plankton, Applejack and Pinkie Pie takes turn taking care of Patrick, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash takes care of Mr. Krabs and Rarity and Trixie takes care of Squidward while Sandy and Zecora finds the ingredients for the growth brew to cure them. Transcript *SpongeBob-Sitting (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure